Part Time Lover, Full Time Friend
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Kakuzu McGuff, cewek SMA yang satu ini mendapat cobaan ketika ia positif hamil gara-gara temannya, Hidan Bleeker. Dapatkah ia menghadapi semua ini? Maukah Hidan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya? Sebuah parody dari film Juno. Hidan x FemKakuzu, OOC.
1. Part 1

**Part Time Lover, Full Time Friend**

By: Bloomin' Poppies

Summary: Kakuzu McGuff, cewek SMA yang satu ini mendapat cobaan ketika ia positif hamil gara-gara temannya, Hidan Bleeker. Dapatkah ia menghadapi semua ini? Maukah Hidan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya? Sebuah parody dari film Juno. Hidan x FemKakuzu. AU, Ancur, OOC banget!

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Mas Masashi Kishimoto. Juno buatan fox movie (kalo ga salah).

Note: Di sini Kakuzu itu cewek SMA berambut panjang sebokong & ga pake kerudung/cadar. (bayangin kayak Sailor Mars aja kali yah, abis di anime-nya kayak gitu!), Tobi masih balita, Sasori udah bapak-bapak, Deidara udah emak-emak, Hidan masih SMA. Yang tulisannya miring itu omongan saya loh! Yang tulisannya di tengah itu ceritanya narasi si tokoh utama. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Di suatu tempat di pinggiran desa Amegakure nan tentram terlihat seorang gadis (?) berkulit coklat gelap/tan yang sangat mencintai uang dan materi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dikelilingi kompleks pertokoan. 'Kakuzu-chan' begitulah sehari-hari ia dipanggil. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang mendalam. Sambil berjalan ia tak lupa meminum jus buah merah yang ia bawa dalam sebuah jerigen yang ia tenteng. Kakuzu memasuki sebuah toko kelontong yang bertuliskan 'SuperAme'. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rak yang berisi macam-macam alat test kehamilan. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah kemasan alat test kehamilan bermerk 'Sensitive'.

Buru-buru ia memasukkan kotak kemasan tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya. Setelah itu, ia berlari keluar dari toko tersebut selagi sang kasir dan pelayan toko sibuk mengobrol.

Kakuzu terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang disebut WC umum. Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan khusus perempuan. Kakuzu pun duduk di kloset. Ketika urinnya keluar ia tampung dalam jerigen bekas jus buah merah. Dengan gelisah ia membuka kemasan alat test kehamilan dan meletakkan alat tersebut pada jerigen berisi urin.

-

'Aduh! Takut nih gue...

Moga-moga hasilnya negatif, amin'

-

Kakuzu memperhatikan garis merah pada stick alat test kehamilan. Ia berharap garis merah tersebut tetap berjumlah satu. Namun, sayangnya kenyataan berkehendak lain. Perlahan muncul garis merah kedua yang pertanda ia positif hamil.

-

"Oh My God!! Tidaaak!! Alat ini pasti eror!!" Teriak Kakuzu yang membahana seluruh ruangan di dalam WC umum.

"Dek, jangan konser di WC umum donk!" Nasihat seorang nenek menanggapi teriakan Kakuzu.

"Gimana gak panik! Saya hamil nek!" Seru Kakuzu sambil memperlihatkan alat test kehamilan pada nenek penjaga WC.

"Oh! Asik donk! Nenek mau juga ah~!" Ucap sang nenek sambil tersipu-sipu.

'Nenek yang aneh!' Gumam Kakuzu sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari WC umum.

"Dek! Duitnya mana??! BAYAR WOI!!" Tagih sang nenek seraya menodongkan pistol. Kontan Kakuzu melarikan diri dari todongan sang nenek penjaga WC.

-

'Fiuh.. Jaman sekarang kok orang-orang pada matre?

WC kan fasilitas umum, harusnya udah dibayar pake pajak yang ditagihin ke rakyat!

Pemerintah daerah-nya korupsi kali yah'

-

Kakuzu berjalan melawan arus angin dengan wajah kecewa karena hasil alat test kehamilan yang sangat ia tidak kehendaki. Di tengah perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak-anak cowok berseragam sweater merah dan celana pendek kuning –seragam klub atletik sekolahnya- yang sedang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan. Gerombolan cowok itu berlalu dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan Kakuzu. Kecuali satu anggota yang berambut putih dan bermata ungu kemerahan. Sambil berlari, cowok itu tersenyum pada Kakuzu yang kemudian membalas senyumannya.

-

'Halo, namaku Kakuzu McGuff... Panggil aja Kakuzu...

Umurku baru enam belas tahun... Masih muda loh!

Hobiku ngumpulin uang dari orang-orang sekitarku alias malak.

Kalian pasti bingung knapa kok aku bisa hamil?

Semuanya berawal sebuah sofa.

_Sofa?_

Ya.

_Emang sofa bisa ngehamilin?_

Bokan sofa yang ngehamilin gue, goblok!

_Trus apa?_

Yang ngehamilin gue yah cowok! Namanya Hidan Bleeker. Cowok yang tadi senyumin gue tuh!

Doi itu anggota klub atletik di sekolah. Bisa dibilang salah satu pemain andalan tim sekolah.

Semua berawal dari sebuah sofa.

Ceritanya, aku lagi iseng trus tiba-tiba dia ngajakin. Katanya sih demi persahabatan, trus dia nawarin segepok duit. Ya jelas aku rela! Duit gitu loh!.

Karena kita belum diajarin 'Sex Education', makanya kebobolan deh! Jadi malu, hihihi...

Padahal guru BP kita itu orangnya bokep banget loh! Dari mukanya yang banyak tindikan aja udah keliatan. Tapi entah kenapa doi ogah ngajarin yang namanya pendidikan sex ke anak muridnya, mungkin karena takut kami ketularan bokep kali yah.

-

-

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan Kakuzu tiba di depan rumah. Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Di dalam rumah, seorang ibu-ibu muda bertubuh langsing dan berambut pirang panjang sedang menunggunya. Dia adalah Mrs. Deidara McGuff –Ibu tiri Kakuzu. Mrs. Deidara McGuff merupakan istri kedua dari Mr. Sasori McGuff. Istri pertama sekaligus ibu kandung Kakuzu- Mrs. Orochimaru telah bercerai sejak Kakuzu berumur enam tahun. Semenjak itu Mrs. Orochimaru tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak kandung dan mantan suaminya.

-

"Kakuzu-chan, kamu kemarin muntahin vas bunga dari tanah liat mamih yah? Un." Tanya Deidara pada anak tirinya.

"Nga mih! Itu si Tobi kali yang muntahin! Kakuzu kan udah gede mih! Masak muntahin vas Mamih?!" Sanggah Kakuzu.

"Kamu ngeles yang masuk akal dikit donk! Perasaan adek kamu kemarin seharian mamih gendong deh! Mana mungkin dia muntah trus mamih ga tau! Un." Kata Deidara sambil menggendong sesosok anak kecil bertopeng lolipop jeruk.

-

Halo, ini keluargaku.

Perempuan (?) langsing yang rambutnya pirang ini Deidara, mamih tiriku.

Hobinya bikin-bikin kerajinan dari tanah liat trus tiba-tiba dipecahin begitu aja.

Vas bunga yang sebenarnya aku muntahin itu salah satu dari hasil kerajinan tangannya yang belum dihancurkan.

Dia juga seneng pelihara burung. Burungnya udah ada ribuan ekor.

Padahal sekarang kan lagi musim flu burung.

Tetangga aja udah sepuluh orang yang mati.

Tapi mamih Deidara tetep keukeuh sama pendiriannya.

Patut dicontoh sih! Kegigihannya...

Oia, yang digendong mamih itu namanya Tobi, adikku yang sebapak tapi lain ibu.

Umurnya baru lima tahun.

Dari umur sehari udah pake topeng, soalnya mukanya aneh banget! Abstrak!

Masak ga mirip sama skali sama Mamih Papih! Jangan-jangan anak selingkuhan...

Makanya biar papih ga curiga n minta cerai, mamih buru-buru nutupin mukanya Tobi.

Tobi itu adek yang baik sekaligus reseh! Mau tauuu aja semua urusan aku!

Kelakuannya itu loh! Mana tahaan!! Pertamanya anteng-anteng aja maenan kulit jeruk. Eh, ditinggal bentar udah ngobok-ngobok kloset! Ditinggal seharian lagi, udah makanin pelet ikan! Bener-bener nyebelin.

Udah gitu cerewet banget! Tiap menit ngomong "Tobi anak baik" terus!! Mending ngomongnya pelan, masalahnya satu RT pada denger!! Ga siang, ga malem.

Ngidam apa sih mamih tiri gue sampe punya anak kayak gitu!!

-

"Mih, Papih mana? Kok tumben jam segini ga ada?"

"Papihmu lagi kerja, Kakuzu-chan, un."

"Nanti pulangnya bawa duit ga Mih?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan mata yang makin menghijau.

"Meneketehe! Emang gue Mama Laurent! Telepon aja Papihmu! un" Jawab Deidara cuek sambil meletakkan Tobi dari pangkuannya ke lantai. Ia lalu meneruskan membuat patung burung perkutut dari tanah liat. "Eh, kamu jagain Tobi yah! Mamih mau bikin burung-burungan lagi! Sekalian suapin makanan. Dia udah dari pagi belum makan! un" Suruh Deidara pada anak tirinya.

"O-oke Mih!" Angguk Kakuzu dengan nada kurang ikhlas. Diantara seribu tugas paling buruk adalah menjaga adeknya. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya adeknya itu hiperaktif banget dan cerewet. Tugas yang sangat berat buat seorang yang ga sabaran macam Kakuzu.

-

-

Setelah menjalani tugas yang sangat melelahkan –menjadi baby sitter Tobi, Kakuzu istirahat di kamarnya. Di kamar bercat biru muda dan penuh dengan poster mata uang dari seluruh dunia- akhirnya ia dapat menghilangkan seluruh penat dan letih pada tubuhnya.

-

'Aduh! Serba salah nih gue...

Bayi yang gue kandung ini mending gue gugurin ato enggak yah?

Gugurin

Enggak

Gugurin

Enggak

........

Ah! Pusing gue! Apa gue tanyain ke Konan aja yah? Sapa tau sobat gue bisa bantu!'

-

Kakuzu yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang kemudian meraih telepon yang berbentuk koin logam raksasa. Ia menekan tombol nomor telepon Konan –sahabat karibnya-.

-

"Halo! Di sini dengan Konan, ada perlu apa?"

"Halo, Konan! Ini Kakuzu! Gue butuh saran lo!" Ucap Kakuzu berapi-api.

"Saran? Saran apa?"

"Anu... Gue HAMIL..."

"Apaa!!" Teriak Konan yang kaget. "Ah, ga mungkin! Kebanyakan makan kali lo! Elo kan rakus."

"Enak aja gue rakus! Ga mungkin gara-gara makan deh! Masalahnya hasil test-nya positif."

"Asik donk! Akhirnya nilai ujian try-out lo bagus juga! Tuh, kan apa gue bilang! Ternyata les sama Mr. Pain ada gunanya juga selain bisa ngeliatin mukanya yang ganteng ituh!" Ucap Konan ga nyambung.

"Argh! Otak lo kmana sih?? Maksud gue hasil test kehamilan gue positif!!"

"Oh! Ngemeng dong dari tadi! Cape deh! Eh, Hamil ama sapa?"

"Ng, sama si Bleeker..."

"Aphua!! ELO DIHAMILIN HIDAN BLEEKER!! Kok bisa??! Dia kan mukanya innocent banget! Kok mau sih dia ama lo??"

"Yah... Panjang deh ceritanya..."

"Oke deh kakak! Betewe, gimana rasanya sama Hidan?" Tanya Konan dengan nada genit.

"Ada deh! Mau tau aja!!" Balas Kakuzu dengan nada genit juga.

"Eh, menurut lo ini bayi mending gue gugurin ato ga?"

"Hmm, gimana yah?! Terserah elo sih! Emang elo bisa ngerawat anak? Ngerawat si Tobi aja udah setengah mampus."

"Jadi, mending gue gugurin aja kali yah?"

"Ya udah, kalo elo emang sukanya begitu."

"Konan, lo mau bantuin gue?"

"Bantu apa? Bantuin ngelahirin? Emang gue bidan?"

"Bukan, goblok! Elo bantuin gue ngomong ke Hidan Bleeker kalo gue hamil! Malem ini gue mau buat pernyataan resmi ke dia! Lo mau kan?"

"Males ah!"

"Males sama dengan selembar 50.000an loh! Mau yah?"

"Iya deh!"Jawab Konan terpaksa. "Trus, nanti gue ngapain?"

"Elo nyupirin gue ke rumahnya Hidan. Trus lo bantu gotongin sofa dari rumah gue! Mau kan? Mau dong."

"Ya ya... Dari pada duit gue melayang lagi... Udah abis berjuta-juta duit gue masuk ke dompet lo!" Ucap Konan memelas.

-

Kakuzu menutup telepon. Ia kemudian mengambil koran yang tergeletak di rak buku di kamarnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka halaman koran satu persatu. Mencari iklan layanan pengguguran kandungan. Matanya tertuju pada suatu kolom yang bertuliskan 'On Clinic, mengatasi masalah kandungan yang tidak dikehendaki tanpa masalah!'. Ia mencatat nomor telepon yang tertera pada iklan tersebut. Setelah selesai mencatat, Kakuzu menelepon nomor tersebut.

-

"Halo, met sore! Ini dengan On Clinic. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya suara wanita di seberang telepon.

"Met malem Nek! Saya Kakuzu, ada masalah dengan kandungan saya." Kata Kakuzu dengan suara yang diubah sedikit dewasa.

"Nenek? Emang gue udah tua??! Gue baru dua lima tau!!" Sang operator telepon tidak terima dipanggil Nenek. "Ada masalah apa, hah?" Tanyanya emosi.

"Maaf Bu, Saya mau ngegugurin kandungan. Sebulan yang lalu saya gak sengaja 'begituan' sama pacar saya. Trus, jadi deh! Saya mau booking kalo emang perlu booking dulu." Jelas Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Ba, Bu, Ba, Bu! Sejak kapan gue punya anak kayak elo! Panggil mas aja napa?" Protes sang operator yang ternyata laki-laki. "Kalo mau dateng ya dateng aja! Nanti pas dateng tinggal daftar di resepsionis. Alamatnya di Jl. Jengkol No.666 RT.13 RW.13."

"Oh, gitu ya! Makasih mba -eh- mas!"

-

-

"Lo yakin ini bakal berhasil sama cowok macam Hidan?" Tanya Konan sambil menggotong sofa dari atas mobil bak ke pekarangan depan rumah keluarga Bleeker di malam yang sunyi-senyap.

"Yakin lah! Gue kan cantik! Body gue mulus, sexy trus udah gitu muka gue eksotis lagi!" Jawab Kakuzu sok yakin.

'Ampun deh! Dia ga nyadar apa kalo mukanya kayak dedemit! Ajaib banget si Hidan mau sama dia!' Batin Konan.

"Ga, maksud gue, dia mau tanggung jawab ga?"

"Harus mau! Kalo ga gue sita rumahnya!" Ancam Kakuzu. "Kalo perlu harta keluarganya juga gue sita! Hahahaha!" Kata Kakuzu tertawa licik. Konan bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa sahabatnya itu. Ditambah lagi suasana malam bulan purnama nan mencekam. Ini adalah waktu yang paling menakutkan sepanjang hidup Konan.

-

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata ungu kemerahan tiba di depan rumah keluarga Bleeker. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hidan Bleeker –cowok yang menghamili Kakuzu.

-

"Eh, Ha-hai" Sapa Hidan yang terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang (?) gadis di pekarangan depan rumahnya. "Kuzu-chan! Ada apa?"

"Pake tanya-tanya segala! Duit lo sini!" Todong Kakuzu. "Gue hamil tau!"

"Ha-ha-ha-tchim! -Eh- Hamil?! Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa lah! Kan sebulan yang lalu kita 'begituan'." Kata Kakuzu dengan santai sambil duduk di sofa.

"Trus? Mau lo apa?"

"Ya tanggung jawab lah!" Jawab Konan yang berdiri di samping sofa yang tengah diduduki Kakuzu.

"Y-ya... Aku masuk dulu yah! Mamah udah sms. Bye!" Ucap Hidan dengan perasaan campur baur, antara takut dan belum siap untuk tanggung jawab. Hidan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela.

Kakuzu yang melihat hal itu menulis surat ancaman lalu meletakannya di dalam kotak surat. Ia dan Konan pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Bleeker.

-

Cowok yang tadi namanya Hidan Bleeker.

Anak klub atletik.

Hobinya lari-lari dan main congklak.

Pertama kali kenal pas pelajaran bahasa Jawa.

Aku yang duduk di bangku sampingnya tiba-tiba dikasih segepok uang yang dililit pita warna pink.

Lalu mata genitnya mengedip sebelah, seperti mengajak bermain mata.

Sejak saat itu aku akrab dengan Hidan Bleeker. Gimana ga? Dia rajin kasih duit!

Sampai suatu hari, pas kita lagi berduaan di rumah kosong yang udah ditinggal penghuninya berabad-abad, dia tiba-tiba membuka semua bajunya.

Trus dengan muka yang innocent dia minta aku ikutan kayak dia.

Yaudah deh! Selanjutnya kalian bayangin sendiri yah! Hohoho...

-

-

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata ayah Kakuzu telah pulang dari kantornya. Ketika Kakuzu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat sang ayah sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan ibu tirinya tentang karya seni.

-

"Malem, Pih, Mih!" Sapa Kakuzu.

"Malem, Kakuzu-chan." Sapa Mr. Sasori McGuff ramah. Ia duduk di kursi kecil. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja belajar dengan potongan-potongan kayu yang akan ia susun menjadi sebuah boneka. Di sofa sampingnya, Mrs. Deidara McGuff sedang tiduran sambil menonton TV. Sepertinya Tobi sudah tertidur nyenyak karena Mrs. Deidara McGuff bisa bersantai-santai ria.

"Kakuzu-chan, dari mana aja kamu? Un." Selidik Mrs. Deidara McGuff. Ia curiga karena anak tirinya jarang-jarang pergi sampai malam.

"Abis dari rumah temen mih! Biasa.." Kata Kakuzu ngeles.

"Biasa apa? Cepet kamu makan! Abisin tuh masakan Mamih-mu yang lezat itu!" Suruh Mr. Sasori McGuff pada putri (?) kesayangannya itu.

-

Pria berambut merah itu Papihku. Namanya Sasori McGuff.

Wajahnya awet muda seperti anak SMA, padahal umurnya udah paruh baya.

Kerjanya di pabrik boneka, jadi desainer boneka.

Papih punya obsesi menciptakan boneka dari mayat manusia. Itu rahasia loh! Jangan bilang-bilang ke boss Papih yah!

Papihku emang handsome n cute banget! Terbukti pas ambil raport banyak temen-temen-ku yang minta dikenalin ke papih. Tapi pas aku bilangin umur dan status papih yang sebenarnya mereka langsung ilfeel... Wajar lah!

Heran, kenapa Mamih kandungku, Mrs. Orochimaru tega menceraikan papih?! Padahal papih kan innocent banget! Ga mungkin dia jahat sama cewek (?).

Kata cerita versi Papih, Mamih itu ninggalin Papih karena disakiti temen satu kantornya papih.

Aneh, padahal yang nyakitin kan bukan papih. Tapi kok malah papih yang kena getah  
?!

Entah lah! Jangan dipikirin! Nanti pusing....

Oia, Mamih kandungku itu cantik loh!

Rambutnya panjang lurus kayak bintang iklan shampoo, terus kulitnya putih muluss..

Aku kan perpaduan sempurna antara mamih dan papih!

Liat aja, Rambutku yang panjang berwarna gelap ini turunan dari mamih, trus kulitku yang eksotis ini bawaan dari papih kali yah?

-

-

-

"Kuzu-chan, nanti pas prom night kamu mau datang sama siapa?" Tanya Hidan pada Kakuzu yang berdiri di depan loker sekolah.

"Ga tau deh! Napa mangnya?" Jawab Kakuzu cuek.

"Kita pergi bareng yah! Kebetulan aku sendiri." Ajak Hidan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ogah! Gue denger situ udah ada barengan sama si Kisame!" Tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"Ih! Ngapain gue ngajak Kisame? Dia kan badannya bau ikan busuk! Amit-amit deh!" Bantah Hidan. Kisame yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu –walau jaraknya jauh dari Hidan dan Kakuzu- spontan menoleh karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menyadari Hidan telah menghina dirinya.

-

Cewek di seberang sana namanya Kisame.

Dia itu idola seangkatan, banyak cowok yang mau jadian sama dia. Termasuk si Hidan Bleeker.

Mungkin karena kulitnya yang eksotis itu kali yah, jadi banyak yang naksir.

Kulitnya itu biru muda, mulus dan tanpa noda.

Rumahnya bakal dipake buat acara prom night tahun ini.

Sepertinya ia naksir sama Hidan Bleeker.

Aku, walaupun udah enam belas tahun belum ada satupun orang yang kusuka.

Aku ngelakuin 'itu' sama si Hidan ubanan ini bukan atas dasar cinta loh!

Jadi pengen tahu gimana sih rasanya suka sama seseorang...

Kayak sahabatku, Konan –yang ngejar-ngejar Mr. Pain, guru di sekolahku.

Konan itu naksir Mr. Pain sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Padahal pliss deh! Mukanya kan mesum banget!! Walaupun kalau diperhatiin dari mikroskop lumayan ganteng!

-

-

Pulang sekolah, Kakuzu pergi menuju On Clinic. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Setibanya di parkiran On Clinic, ia melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya berdiri sambil membawa spanduk serta membagikan brosur.

"Semua bayi pasti ingin dimakan-eh- dilahirkan! Semua bayi pasti ingin dilahirkan! Jangan kau gugurkan kandunganmu!" Ucap seorang cewek berwajah belang hitam-putih berambut hijau.

"Zetsu, ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Kakuzu terheran-heran. Ternyata cewek tersebut adalah Zetsu, teman sekelasnya.

"Kakuzu-chan! Kamu kok di sini?!" Tanya Zetsu tidak kalah heran. "Aku lagi kampanye anti-aborsi. Kamu di sini ngapain?"

"Aku, uh oh. Cuma iseng-iseng lewat."

"Eh, kok perut kamu gede banget sih? Kurang serat ya?" Tanya Zetsu memperhatikan perut Kakuzu yang membesar. "Minum Vegeta setiap hari!" Saran Zetsu sambil memberikan satu bungkus minuman berserat. Kakuzu sweatdropped karena tingkahnya.

"Ga! Gue hamil n mau ngegugurin." Jawab Kakuzu singkat padat jelas aktual tajam terpercaya.

"Oh, iya! Kamu tahu gak kalo dalam kandungan itu udah punya nyawa loh! Kalo kamu ngegugurin paksa nanti dia bisa mencakar-cakar rahimmu..." Wanti-wanti Zetsu.

"Ah masa? Duit dong! 50.000 ajah!" Todong Kakuzu dengan manis. Zetsu dengan refleks menghindar. Ia menutup rapat Venus Fly Trap-nya.

"Ah! Payah lo! Katanya temen!" Ucap Kakuzu sambil berjalan menuju bangunan yang bertuliskan 'On Clinic'.

-

-

"Met siang mbak! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis berambut merah panjang berkacamata.

"Saya mau ngegugurin kandungan. Bisa daftar di sini?"

"Bisa, Silahkan mbakisi formulir persetujuan dan biodata-nya." Jawab resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"Mbak, ini saya kasih bonus. Kondom rasa sambel goreng jengkol. Enak loh!" Tawar mbak resepsionis.

"Maaf, saya ga suka yang begituan. Kasih saya duit aja!!" Tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah sambil menengadahkan tangan.

-

Kakuzu lalu duduk di ruang tunggu. Di ruang tunggu yang sesak itu terdapat banyak wanita muda yang berniat menggugurkan kandungannya. Ada yang datang sendiri dan ada pula yang ditemani pasangannya. Ekspresi wajah mereka pun beragam. Ada yang cemas, takut, biasa saja bahkan ada yang gembira.

-

'Omongan Zetsu itu omong kosong!

Masak ada janin belom sempurna bisa ngerobek-robek rahim!

Hmm...

........

Gue hamil anaknya Hidan....

.....

Hidan ituh gosipnya bisa tetep idup walaupun lehernya kebacok.

.....

Kata orang, Anak itu turunan dari bapak ibunya...

.....

Anaknya Hidan berarti sama kayak bapaknya...

......

Anaknya Hidan masih tetep idup walaupun udah dipotong-potong... Hiy!

......

Eh, tapi kan bisa aja anaknya kayak gue, ga kayak Hidan...

....Tapi kemungkinannya 50% 50%... Sama aja donk!...

...Berarti, kalo gue gugurin...

.....

Hiy! Ngeri gue!! Batalin aja ah gugurinnya!'

-

-

-

Kakuzu ngibrit keluar dari bangunan tempat menggugurkan kandungan karena ngeri membayangkan janin hasil aborsi yang telah termutilasi dan berlumuran darah masih tetap hidup dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Zetsu yang sudah terbuka Venus Fly-Trap-nya.

-

"Zetsu! Gue ga jadi ngegugurin kandungan gue!! Gue ngeri!" Kata Kakuzu. Zetsu yang sedang asik berorasi hanya cuek dan tak peduli. Kakuzu sedikit kecewa. Ia lalu pulang ke rumah.

-

-

-

Singkat cerita Kakuzu menghubungi Konan dan menceritakan kejadian tadi siang. Konan menyarankan agar Kakuzu mencari orang tua angkat bagi anak yang dikandungnya. Esoknya, Konan bertemu Kakuzu di taman.

-

"Kakuzu-chan, nih aku bawain koran! Sapa tau ada iklan butuh anak angkat..." Ucap Konan seraya memberikan sebuah koran.

"Makasih!" Kakuzu melebarkan gulungan koran. Matanya membaca halaman terakhir dari koran tersebut.

"Keluarga bahagia membutuhkan seorang anak angkat. Kami yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri, tiga orang anak dan dua puluh ekor anjing menanti anggota keluarga baru. Ini aja Kakuzu-chan!" Saran Konan.

"Nga deh! Anaknya kan udah tiga. Trus, anjingnya kurang banyak tuh!" Sanggah Kakuzu.

"Eh, gimana kalo yang ini: Pasangan incest mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak. Diutamakan yang masih bayi. Tertanda, Itachi Loring dan Sasuke Loring."

"Hm.. Boleh! Blom punya anak kan? Kalo gitu mah gak apa-apa... Lagi pula kalo diliat-liat dari fotonya kayaknya orang kaya deh! Sapa tau gue dikasih duit gitu!" Kata Kakuzu sambil melirik foto pasangan Loring dengan tampang matre. Di foto itu terlihat suami istri sedang tersenyum hangat. Sang istri memakai kalung emas bertatahkan berlian, dan sang suami memakai jam tangan dari emas putih.

"Alamatnya: Jl. Sepanjang Kenangan Blok X. Gue saranin lo ke sana ditemenin bokap lo."

"Knapa harus bawa-bawa bokap gue? Kan itu anak gue, bukan anak bokap gue." Tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Ortu lo udah tau blom masalah lo?? Mau ga mau kan elo harus jelasin ini semua ke mereka! Gimana sih lo!"

"Oh, ia. Eh, temenin gue ya.."

-

-

"Om Sasori, Tante Deidara... Ini, Kakuzu-chan mau ngomong sesuatu ke Om dan Tante. Tapi jangan marah ya..." Ucap Konan dengan wajah tegang. Ia takut mendapat tanggapan negatif dari Mr dan Mrs McGuff.

"Iya, aku akhir-akhir ini ada masalah besar tapi tenang ajah Mih, Pih! Aku udah berhasil cari jalan keluarnya." Tambah Kakuzu.

"Mang kamu kenapa? Abis ngerampok bank yah?" Tanya Mr. Sasori McGuff.

"Trus, kamu jadi buronan polisi gituh?" Tambah Mrs. Deidara McGuff dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bukan gitu Mih, Pih! Kakuzu hamil."

"OoOoO." Ucap Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan kayak paduan suara.

"Tapi tenang ajah! Konan tadi udah bantuin cariin orang tua angkat-nya kok!" Kata Kakuzu sambil tersenyum ala 'Guru Guy'. Sasori dan Deidara langsung mengenakan kaca mata hitam untuk berlindung dari cahaya gigi Kakuzu yang menyilaukan.

"K-kamu.. Hamil gara-gara siapa??" Tanya Mr. Sasori McGuff penasaran sambil tangan kanannya meremas bongkahan kayu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sama si Bleeker. Hidan Bleeker." Jawab Kakuzu malu-malu.

"Aphua!! Hahahahaha!!" Mr. Sasori tertawa keras membahana. Kaca jendela rumah mereka pun retak akibat getaran yang ditimbulkan suaranya.

"Hahahaha! Mana mungkin! Kamu jangan boongin Mamih Papih deh!" Kata Deidara sambil tertawa.

"Ga boong kok! Beneran deh! Emang kenapa sih kalo dia?" Tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Masak tampang innocent gitu bisa ngehamilin cewek! Ga mungkiin..." Balas Sasori.

'Kok tega sih ngehamilin anak gue?? Padahal anak gue kan mukanya serem banget! Untung ada yang mau sama dia...' Batin Sasori.

"Lah! Papih sendiri juga tampangnya imut-imut tapi bisa bikin Mamih Oro sama Mamih Dei hamil! Nyadar donk pih!"

"Tapi Papih kamu ga innocent! Mikirnya aja yang mesum-mesum terus!" Kata Deidara buka kartu.

"Hus! Jangan bocorin di depan anak-anak donk ah! Malu..." Balas Sasori dengan ekspresi ngambek dan muka yang memerah.

"Oia, yang nanti mau adopsi anak Kakuzu pasangan keluarga Loring. Mereka udah nikah sembilan tahun tapi belum punya anak sampai sekarang gara-gara incest." Potong Kakuzu.

"Pih, minggu depan bisa tolong temenin Kuzu ke rumah keluarga Loring? Kuzu tadi udah telepon Mrs. Sasuke Loring mau ke rumahnya minggu depan.

"Iya deh! Kuzu sayang!" Ujar Sasori sambil membelai kepala Kakuzu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Part I selesai juga!! Ini udah 10 halaman loh! Gimana? Bahasanya masih absurd-kah? Mendingan ini atau 'Marchen Prince Akatsuki Version?'. Ditunggu review n concritnya.. Saya suka concrit walaupun menyakitkan n bikin down.. Tapi sangat berarti buat kelangsungan tulisan saya...

Note: Di cerita ini Kakuzu ituh orang awam yg ga tau klo flu burung ituh sebenarnya ga bisa ditularin dari burung, melainkan dari ayam n unggas air. (penting gak sih? Hehehe). Kisame di fic ini critanya jadi kembang sekolah... Emang selera cowok-cowok di Akatsuki gakuen aneh-aneh semua. Fic ini banyak narasi soalnya di filmnya kayak gitu... Dialognya emang cuma dikit! Kalo ga percaya nonton aja!


	2. Part 2

**Part Time Lover Full Time Friend II**

By: Bloomin' Poppies

Disclaimer: liat chapter 1.

Summary: Sama kayak chapter I.

Note: Sekolah di sini sama kayak sekolah di Negara barat. Ga pake seragam alias berbaju bebas. Marga keluarga Itachi n Sasuke Uchiha saia ganti jadi Loring. Biar sama kayak versi aslinya. Enjoy reading.

Warning: Lemon. Ratingnya saia ganti yah..

* * *

---

"Fiuh.. untung cuma hamil! Mamih kira kamu jadi buronan polisi gara-gara ketahuan ngebobol bank, un."

"Iyah, Mih. Papih tadinya mau nyogok polisi biar anak kita dibebasin aja... Trus kalo misalnya ga bisa disogok polisinya mau Papih bunuh." Tukas Sasori polos.

"Pih! Mungkin anak kita ML gara-gara isenk kali yah? Un." Tanya Mrs. Deidara kepada suaminya.

"Iya kali Mih! Mungkin Anak-anak lagi bosen. Trus mereka coba-coba deh!" Jawab Mr. Sasori McGuff.

"Kayak kita dulu gitu." Tambahnya.

"Ah! Papih! Mulai deh..." Tanggap Mrs. Deidara sambil menepuk pundak suaminya.

"Kok kamu ga panik sih sih waktu kamu tau positif hamil? Un." Tanya Mrs. Deidara McGuff.

"Mamih aja panik banget loh waktu tau bisa hamil, un. Soalnya ga nyangka papihmu yang innocent ini bisa bikin mamih hamil! Un." Kata Mrs. Deidara McGuff terus terang. Mr. Sasori McGuff mendengar itu kontan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Gimana ya Mih! Ngapain Kuzu panik? Kuzu kan udah gede!" Jelas suara cool Kakuzu. "Lagi pula, kan nanti pas selametan tujuh bulanan sama pas abis lahiran pasti banyak yang kasih duit sumbangan! Jadi, nikmatin aja!" Sambungnya dengan muka matre.

'Oalah! Sudah kuduga! Ternyata ujung-ujungnya duit toh! Pantesan...' Batin Deidara dan Sasori.

"Kakuzu-chan, nanti kalo perut kamu kamu tambah gede n baju-baju kamu dah ga muat lagi kamu pake baju bekas Mamih pas hamil aja yah! Un." Ujar Mrs. Deidara McGuff sambil menyusui Tobi. Biarpun udah lima tahun Tobi masih belum disapih.

"Kenapa ga sekalian Mamih beliin yang baru aja? Yang banyak tempelan permatanya Mih!"

Kalo mau beli baru mending pake duit kamu aja! Jangan pake duit Mamih! Mamih hampir bangkrut gara-gara dipalakin kamu tiap hari tau! Un." Tolak Deidara mentah-mentah.

"Mamih pelit! Katanya sayang sama Kuzu! Yaudah mentahnya aja deh!" Pinta Kakuzu sambil menengadahkan tangan. Deidara pun memberikan segenggam tanah liat sebagai hadiah hiburan karena enggan memberikan uang.

"Kakuzu-chan, karena kamu mau mempertahankan kandunganmu, Mamih saranin kamu makan makanan yang bergizi n banyak istirahat. Jangan keseringan malakin orang! Ga bagus buat perkembangan janin kamu! Tar anak kamu ikut-ikutan jadi tukang malak lagi, un." Nasehat Deidara kepada putri tirinya.

"Oke Mih!"

-

-

-

Seminggu kemudian, dengan diantar Papih-nya, Kakuzu pergi ke kediaman pasangan Loring. Lokasinya cukup jauh dari rumah keluarga McGuff karena letaknya di Konohagakure.

-

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Loring- sang istri, Mrs. Sasuke Loring sibuk membereskan perabotan di rumah. Ia adalah seorang wanita (?) yang cinta kebersihan dan keteraturan. Ia tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Mr. Sasori dan Kakuzu McGuff.

-

"Kuzu-chan, udah sampe tuh!. Rumahnya di Jl. Sepanjang Kenangan Blok. X kan?"

"Iya Pih!"

'Wow! Rumahnya mewah banget! Ga nyesel gue milih ini keluarga! Moga-moga gue dikasih duit...' Batin Kakuzu yang terpukau dengan kemewahan kediaman pasangan Loring.

Mr. Sasori McGuff menekan tombol bel. Pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam berbentuk pantat ayam di balik pintu itu.

"Kalian ini keluarga McGuff yang anaknya mau saya adopsi ya?" Tanya wanita muda itu dengan ramah.

"Ya. Perkenalkan, saya Sasori McGuff dan ini putri saya, Kakuzu McGuff. Anak yang sedang dikandung putri (?) saya ini yang akan keluarga anda adopsi." Jawab Sasori ramah.

"Halo! Met siang Tante Ayam! Rumahnya bagus ya?! Banyak barang-barang mewahnya..." Celetuk Kakuzu ngasal sambil memperhatikan patung-patung terbuat dari emas yang tersimpan dalam lemari kaca di ruang tamu. 'Wah! Nanti pas pulang boleh gue comot satu nih!' Batin Kakuzu.

"Met siang juga.." Balas Mrs. Sasuke Loring dengan senyum terpaksa. 'Enak aja gue dipanggil ayam! Gue kan cantik!' Batinnya.

"Oia, perkenalkan, ini suami saya- Itachi Loring." Ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh ke pria tampan yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Honey, kenalin ini keluarga calon anak yang bakal kita adopsi!" Ucap Mrs. Sasuke Loring kepada suaminya.

"Oh gitu yah? Salam kenal semua." Balas Mr. Itachi Loring singkat.

"Yang berdiri di deket tangga itu Ms. Naruto Uzumaki. Pengacara pribadi keluarga Loring." Kata Mrs. Sasuke Loring.  
"Selamat siang." Sapa wanita (?) itu sambil tersebut ramah. Ia memakai baju setelan warna orange mencolok mata yang sangat norak. Rambut pirangnya pun dibentuk seperti duren. Benar-benar tidak punya 'sense of fashion'.

"Siang, Mbak Duren! Apa kabar?" Sapa Kakuzu ramah dan sangat tidak sopan. Ms. Naruto Uzumaki cukup sabar untuk tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Tentang prosedur pengadopsian, kita menawarkan dua macam tipe adopsi. Yang pertama, kita akan memberikan kabar dan foto-foto secara rutin tentang anak yang diadopsi. Yang kedua, anak itu akan diambil sejak lahir dan kami ga akan kasih kabar sedikitpun." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Yang bayarannya paling gede yang mana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya jelas yang kedua lah! Secara yang itu kan sama aja lo jual anak lo!!" Jawab Ms. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yaudah gue jual aja! Dari pada menuh-menuhin rumah gue! Biaya buat beli susu bayi juga kan abis-abisin duit!" Balas Kakuzu dengan tanpa perasaan keibuan.

"Kuzu-chan, kamu beneran ga nyesel? Itu kan artinya kamu bakal kepisah sama anak kamu seumur idup?" Tanya Mr. Sasori McGuff khawatir.

'Untung deh, cucu gue nanti ga dididik sama anak gue yang mata duitan.' Batin Sasori yang sedikit lega.

"Ga apa-apa Pih! Kan nanti Kuzu dapet duit banyak..." Jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Wow! Asik donk!! Honey, nanti kita berasa punya anak kandung..." Ucap Mrs. Sasuke kegirangan. "Akhirnya pasangan incest kayak kita bisa punya anak juga yah honey!"

"Hmm, iya yah! Enak kali yah punya anak..." Tukas Mr. Itachi.

"Kakuzu-chan, beneran nih ga nyesel? Nanti kalo sempet aku kirimin foto-foto-nya via email deh!" Tawar Mrs. Sasuke dengan nada senang.

"Ga usah! Menuh-menuhin inbox gue ajah! Nanti sapa tau ada virusnya! Ogah banget gue panggil tukang buat servis komputer." Tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"Oh! Oke. Makasih banget ya..." Kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Kakuzu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Setelah itu, Kakuzu menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Mrs. Sasuke.

"Apaan nih?" Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Fulus-nya?" Tagih Kakuzu.

"Fulus? Maksudnya?"

"Ya duit lah Bu! Di mana-mana kan ga ada yang gratis! Solar aja udah naek!"

"Emang situ ngelahirin pake solar? Udah kayak bajaj aja lo!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sabar Honey, namanya juga anak SMA. Ngomongnya emang agak ngaco." Mr. Itachi menabahkan hati istri tercintanya.

"Kakuzu-chan! Kamu ngomong yang sopan yah!" Nasehat Mr. Sasori sebagai ayah yang baik.

"Mrs. Loring dan Ms. McGuff, silahkan kalian berdua tanda tangan di surat pernyataan ini. Sebelumnya baca dulu yah." Sela Ms. Naruto Uzumaki sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kakuzu dan Sasuke.

"Nih! Udah selesai ditanda tanganin." Ucap Kakuzu dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Bagus! Sekarang udah beres! Teme, gue pulang dulu yah! Bye-bye Teme..." Ucap Ms. Naruto sembil berlalu.

-

"Dek, boleh pegang perut bentar ga? Elus-elus aja gitu." Tanya Mrs. Sasuke.

"Boleh. Sejam 50.000 yah! Lebih juga ga apa-apa." Jawab Kakuzu dengan senang hati. Dengan sedikit keberatan akhirnya Sasuke membayar juga. Ia senang mengelus perut Kakuzu yang membuncit akibat terisi janin.

"Halo adek bayi! Ini calon mama baru-mu. Salam kenal!" Ucap Sasuke kepada janin di perut Kakuzu.

"Mbak, kebelet pipis nih! Ke toilet dulu ya. Hamil bikin gue beser!" Seru Kakuzu sambil berlalu.

"Dek, toiletnya bukan di sana! Itu mah kandang buaya!" Kata Itachi yang menghentikan langkah Kakuzu.

'Cih! Untung gue belom masuk! Gue kira di sana ada brankas.' Batin Kakuzu.

"Toiletnya di lantai dua. Pake yang di dalem kamar aja. Yang laen klosetnya mampet." Nasehat Sasuke.

-

-

'Kamar mandinya mewah juga!

Eh, ada sikat gigi dari emas.

Gue comot satu ah!'

-

"Kuzu-chan! Pipis apa beranak?! Kok lama amat sih?!" Panggil Mr. Sasori McGuff.

"Iya Pih! Bentar yah... Kuzu kan beser!" Balas Kakuzu.

-

Setelah puas mencurahkan seluruh air seninya, Kakuzu iseng-iseng melihat-lihat isi rumah keluarga Loring. Ia membuka-buka isi lemari di kamar Itachi dan Sasuke lalu serta merta ia mengambil segepok dollar yang tersimpan dengan manis di laci lemari.

'Kasian ini duit dianggurin. Gue bawa pulang ah!' Pikirnya.

-

Kakuzu penasaran dengan kamar di sebelah kamar pasangan Loring. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Namun sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut.

-

'Kamar apaan nih?!

Kok isinya barang-barang aneh semua??

Udah gitu pengap lagi.

Wah! Ada gitar. Coba maenin ah!'

-

Jemari Kakuzu dengan sigap memainkan senar yang ada pada alat musik terebut. Nada demi nada sumbang mengalun dengan indahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

-

"Kakuzu. Sedang apa kau di sana?" Tanya suara laki-laki.

"Um, cuma isenk Mr. Loring. Tadi pas balik dari toilet tiba-tiba liat gitar trus jadi pengen mainin deh!" Jelas Kakuzu.

"Oh gitu. Siniin. Gue mau main gitar." Tukas Mr. Itachi Loring.

"Jangan panggil Mr. Loring. Panggil Itachi aja biar lebih akrab." Seru Itachi.

-

"Oom Itachi jago main gitar yah? Nada-nya enak banget! Ga sumbang." Kagum Kakuzu.

"Ga jago-jago amat kok! Oia, jangan panggil Oom yah! Masih muda tau!" Tukas Itachi sambil memetik senar gitar.

"Ok. Itachi suka lagu apa?"

"Ada deh! Mau tau ajah!" Jawab Itachi cuek.

"Oia, aku kerjanya jadi musisi loh! Bikin lagu jingle iklan."

"Emang gue nanya? Perasaan kagak deh!" Tanggap Kakuzu.

"Yeey! Ni anak! Gue kan cuma ngasih tau!" Ucap Itachi jengkel.

"Penting gituh?"

"Udah ah! Pusing gue ladenin orang kayak lo. Eh, suka band apa aja?" Kata Itachi yang mengalihkan topik.

"Ga suka band. Sukanya Duit." Jawab Kakuzu singkat. "Duit donk!" Pintanya.

-

"Kuzu-chan! Kamu dimana?" Panggil Mr. Sasori McGuff.

"Di lantai dua Pih! Ada apa?" Jawab Kakuzu.

"Ayo pulang!! Udah malem. Nanti Kasian Mamih dan Tobi kesepian di rumah."

"Iya Pih!"

-

"Mr dan Mrs. Loring, kami pamit dulu yah! Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ujar Sasori.

"Ah, ga apa-apa kok. Sering-sering main ke sini ya." Kata Mrs. Sasuke ramah. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam ia berkata: Semoga lo ga ke sini lagi! Ngerepotin gue aja!

-

-

"Kuzu-chan, gimana tadi kunjungan ke calon orang tua angkat anak kamu? Un." Tanya Mrs. Deidara McGuff sambil menyuapi Tobi sepotong pisang.

"Lancar Mih! Wuih!! Keluarganya kaya banget! Sasuke baik banget, trus suaminya Itachi juga baik. Kuzu dikasih oleh-oleh Mih!"

"Apaan tuh oleh-olehnya? Un."

"Ini!"

Kakuzu mengeluarkan segepok dollar dari dalam tas. Ia memamerkan barang tersebut pada mamih tirinya. Sang mamih terkaget-kaget. Tobi sampai tersedak karena Deidara tak sengaja memasukkan pisang utuh ke dalam mulutnya. Pisang ambon lagi.

"Ini beneran dikasih apa kamu yang nyolong? Un." Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"umm, sebenarnya sih Kuzu sendiri yang ngambil dari laci lemari di kamar. Abis kasian dianggurin gitu." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Dasar kamu tuh! Nyolong mulu kerjaannya! Didikan dari sapa sih? Un." Dengus Deidara kesal.

"Sapa lagi kalo bukan Mamih Papih!" Jawab Kakuzu enteng.

-

-

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kandungan Kakuzu bertambah besar. Kini ia harus memakai baju dengan ukuran super besar dan jeans yang besar pula bila ke sekolah. Sampai-sampai bagian pinggangnya dipotong karena ukuran pinggang celana jeans tersebut terlalu sempit untuk perut besarnya.

-

-

"Kakuzu-chan, kamu ambil makanannya banyak banget. Udah burger 2, spaghetti 1 ditambah nasi goreng n pecel lele pula." Kata Konan ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi. Gue kan hamil. Sejak hamil bawaan jadi rakus." Tukas Kakuzu sambil melahap burger dengan membabi buta.

"Bukannya dari dulu udah rakus ya?"

"Enak aja! Mana mungkin gue rakus! Gue kan cewek baik-baik!" Sanggah Kakuzu.

"Eh, sejak hamil kok body lo makin berisi ya?" Tanya Konan penasaran sambil memperhatikan tubuh Kakuzu.

"Ya iya lah Bu. Gimana ga berisi, kan perut gue isi bayi."

"Bukan, maksud gue badan lo jadi lebih montok gimana gitu... Especially dada n bokong. Ngiri gue..." Tukas Konan yang melirik iri ke arah Kakuzu.

"Ya udah. Hamil aja sono! Gitu aja kok repot?" Saran Kakuzu.

"Ogah! Emang gue cewek apaan." Tolaknya tegas.

"Eh, ada Mr. Pain. Gue pergi dulu yah. Bye~!" Seru Konan bergegas menuju lorong kelas.

-

"Kuzu-chan, nanti habis pulang sekolah mau nonton bareng ga? Aku ada film tentang ibu-ibu yang punya anak 200. Udah gitu anaknya cacat semua lagi. Seru loh!" Ajak Hidan. Ekspresi mukanya sangat cerah. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya yang ganteng.

"Ogah. Gue Sibuk. Kalo mau ngajak kasih duit dulu." Palak Kakuzu.

-

-

-

Sorenya, di lapangan sekolah. Tempat klub atletik latihan. Terlihat dua orang cowok berambut putih sedang latihan. Berlari bersama mengelilingi lapangan.

"Hidan, gue denger Kakuzu McGuff hamil ya?" Tanya seorang cowok bermata biru kepada Hidan yang sedang berlari bersamanya.

"Iya, emang napa Suigetsu?"

"Trus katanya hamil gara-gara lo gitu?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Iya."

"Wah, hebat ya lo! Gue mau kayak lo! Mulai nanti malem dan seterusnya gue ga mau pake celana dalem lagi ah! Biar jumlah sperma gue tambah banyak. Hohoho!" Ucap Suigetsu sambil terkekeh mesum.

-

-

Hari demi hari kehamilanku bertambah besar.

Aku masih ingat hari dimana aku dan Hidan berbuat 'itu'.

Ketika menciumku, mulut Hidan wangi aroma permen jeruk.

Permen kesukaan Tobi, adikku.

Aku juga masih ingat ekspresi Hidan ketika kita melakukan 'itu'.

Mukanya kayak orang kebingungan.

Ga tau harus berbuat apa.

Wajar aja, ini kan yang pertama kali.

Padahal muka-ku biasa aja loh!

Santai seperti biasa.

Soalnya dikasih duit sih! Duit gitu loh!!

-

-

-

Flashback:

Di rumah kosong, Hidan yang telah tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali duduk dengan santai di atas sofa butut. Aku sedikit aneh melihat pemandangan itu. Tubuh atletisnya terpampang sempurna. Lekak-lekuk kejantanannya ikut memeriahkan suasana. Tanpa malu-malu ia berkata, "Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu Kuzu-chan."

"Uangnya?" Tanyaku.

"Gampang, sekarang buka aja dulu..." Jawabnya polos.

Aku membuka celana jins-ku. Sekarang tinggal G-string bergambar dollar yang menempel. Lambat tapi pasti aku turunkan G-stringku itu. Hidan melihat diriku dengan mata melotot seperti habis disengat listrik. Sepertinya ia takjub dengan keindahan tubuhku...

"Kok bajunya ga ikut dibuka sih?"

"Baju dibuka sama dengan nambah 1.000.000." Jawabku.

"Wah! Blom minta lagi ke Dewa Jashin... Yaudah ga apa-apa kaosnya tetep dipake..."

Hidan memakan beberapa butir permen untuk menghilangkan ketegangan.

Aku maju perlahan. Mendekati sofa dengan Hidan tanpa busana di atasnya. Wajah cowok berambut putih itu memerah semerah sofa butut yang ia duduki. Entah ada dorongan apa tiba-tiba aku naik ke atas sofa butut itu. Posisiku tepat di atas badan Hidan nan polos. Wajahku mengahadap ke arah wajah polosnya.

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuhku. Ia berbisik, "Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini, Kuzu-chan. Kau cantik sekali..." di telingaku.

"Uangnya?" Tagihku.

"Tenang saja.. Nanti dibayar cash!" Desahnya.

Bibir Hidan yang ranum mencium bibirku. Terasa aroma permen jeruk ketika aku tak sengaja menelan salivanya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi kebingungan. Ia seperti orang kegalapan. Matanya melotot. Mungkin ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama. Bercinta dengan orang cantik sepertiku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.... Sampai-sampai kita berdua tak sadar kalau cairan ejakulat dari organ genital Hidan masuk ke dalam tubuhku....

-end of flash back-

-

-

-

Esoknya, Kakuzu menghadap ke kantor guru untuk menyerahkan surat izin cuti kepada wali kelasnya.

"Bu Guru Karin, Kuzu mau nyerahin surat izin. Mulai minggu depan Kuzu cuti hamil." Ucap Kakuzu di depan wali kelasnya.

"Berapa hari?" Tanya Ms. Karin.

"Selama masih hamil lah bu! Namanya juga cuti hamil." Jawabnya singkat.

-

'Nanti siang aku mau ke rumah pasangan Loring lagi ah! Sapa tau ada barang berharga yang bisa diambil.' Pikir Kakuzu.

-

-

Pulang sekolah, Kakuzu pergi ke rumah pasangan Loring dengan mengendarai mobil. Kali ini ia pergi sendiri.

-

"Spada!" Sapanya.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya suara laki-laki dari dalam rumah.

"Kakuzu McGuff. Mau ketemu pasangan Loring." Seru Kakuzu.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Mr. Itachi Loring ramah sambil membukakan pintu.

"Itachi, Sasuke ada?"

"Sasuke lagi di kantor. Lagi ada proyek katanya." Jawab Mr. Itachi singkat.

"Kamu sendirian donk?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Mau dengerin lagu? Aku baru beli CD loh!" Tawar Itachi.

"Mau! Tapi abis itu kasih duit yah!" Jawab Kakuzu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yaudah, dengerin yah!" Itachi memasukkan CD ke dalam laptopnya. Tak lama kemudian musik indah mengalun.

"Ini lagu hasil aransemenku sendiri loh! Merdu ga?"

"Emang gue nanya? Mayan kok... Tapi klo dikasih duit pasti tambah merdu." Mata Kakuzu makin menghijau.

-

Dua jam kemudian, Mrs. Sasuke Loring pulang.

-

"Eh, ada Kakuzu-chan..." Kata Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sasuke! Aku mau kasih kabar gembira." Seru Kakuzu.

"Apa tuh?"

"Minggu depan aku mau di-USG. Nanti hasilnya aku kasih loh!" Ucap Kakuzu senang.

"Wow! Jadi ga sabar nih!" Seru Mrs. Sasuke Loring. "Honey! Aku ga sabar nunggu bayinya lahir! Bentar lagi kita punya baby…" Katanya pada sang suami.

Itachi menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oia, Kakuzu-chan, Mamih Papih kamu apa ga nyariin? Ini udah hampir jam 8 malem loh!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ga bakalan khawatir kok! Kata Papih muka aku bisa bikin orang ogah berbuat jahat sama aku… Eksotis banget sih." Kata Kakuzu narsis. "Eh, aku pulang dulu yah... Makasih semuanya... Klo ada duit bisa ditransfer ke rekeningku kok."

-

-

Kakuzu sampai di rumah. Di ruang keluarga ada Mrs. Deidara McGuff sedang mengaduk-aduk tanah liat. Kegiatan yang seperti biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari. Mr. Sasori sedang mengasuh Tobi yang sedang memasukkan jari kugutsu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kuzu-chan, ada telepon! Un." Seru Mrs. Deidara.

"Dari sapa Mih?"

"Hidan Bleeker. Katanya penting, un."

-

"Oh, Halo." Kata Kakuzu.

"Halo Kakuzu-chan. Katanya Konan mulai minggu depan kamu cuti ya?" Tanya Hidan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang 'mobil-mobilan'nya yang berwarna ungu. Tangan kirinya meremas G-String bergambar dollar milik Kakuzu. G-string itu diberikan sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Iyah! Emang napa?"

"Cuma nanya aja."

"Penting gitu?"

"Ga boleh ya? Eh, kamu cantik deh." Puji Hidan gombal.

"Emang gue dari lahir cantik. Baru nyadar lo?"

"Jangan galak donk! Oia, aku suka kamu loh! Kita jadian yuuk!"

"Ogah! Eh, gue sibuk nih! Udahan yah! Bye!!" Tukas Kakuzu yang kemudian memutuskan teleponnya.

-

-

'Kakuzu-chan...

Apa dia masih marah ya sama aku?' Batin Hidan khawatir.

-

"Hidan, makan malam dulu! Mama udah masakin rendang kesukaan kamu." Seru Mrs. Bleeker.

"Ya! Ma." Jawab Hidan. Ia menyembunyikan G-string Kakuzu di balik bantal. Lalu keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

-

-

"Kuzu-chan, tadi kamu abis dari mana? Un." Selidik Mrs. Deidara.

"Dari rumah keluarga Loring, Mih. Itachi baik banget loh ternyata..."

"Emang kamu ngapain aja di sana? Di sana emangnya cuma ada Mr. Loring aja? Un."

"Iya tadinya, trus jam 8 istrinya pulang kerja."

"Trus kamu dari sore sampe jam 8 berduaan sama suami orang? Un."

"Iya, emang kenapa Mih?"

"Itu ga baik tau!! Nanti kamu diapa-apain gimana??"

"Biarin aja! Tar Kuzu mintain duitnya..." Jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Kamu tuh! Apa-apa pasti ujung-ujungnya duit, un." Keluh si Mamih. "Mr. Itachi Loring itukan udah punya istri. Masa kamu mau jadi perusak rumah tangga orang?? Un."

"Ah! Mamih! Kan ga apa-apa Kuzu punya temen suami orang."

"Iya, Mih. Bebasin aja Kuzu-chan bergaul sama sapa aja. Kuzu-chan kan udah gede." Ujar Mr. Sasori McGuff.

'Lagipula kan mukanya Kuzu-chan nyeremin. Emang ada gitu suami orang yang mau selingkuh sama dia?' Batin Sasori.

-To be continued-

-

* * *

-

Note: Saia abis ini mau hiatus... Ga lama-lama kok! Cuma dua minggu ajah... Read n review yah... Saia entah kenapa sangat ketagihan sama yang namanya review...

Ps: Minna, doain UAS saia berhasil yah.. love u all..


End file.
